


Soundproof Walls Aren't Actually That Soundproof

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confrontations, Fear of Discovery, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 1 - First TimeAfter having their first night together in Thor's (supposedly) soundproof room, certain things are revealed and discovered.





	Soundproof Walls Aren't Actually That Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually come up with summaries for these, I should probably do that.  
> Sorry it's posted so early in the morning (or late at night), but I'm going to London today and I'm not sure when I'll be back.  
> Anyway, as usual, no actual sex, just infer it!

Bruce pulled away from Thor's lips, panting. He stroked his hands down the god's well-toned chest.  
"Thor?" he asked, nervously.  
"Yes?" Thor replied.  
"Thor… Are you sure about this?" Bruce questioned.  
Thor frowned, before realisation dawned on him.  
"You're having doubts." he inferred.  
With wide eyes, Bruce stared down at Thor.  
"What? No! No no no! Of course not! Who _would_ with _you_?" he exclaimed. "But that's exactly my point! You're you, and I'm… me. I thought _you_ might be having doubts. And… and surely someone'll hear us!"  
Flirtily, Thor hooked his fingers through Bruce's dark curls and smiled.  
"I have soundproof walls." he assured Bruce, before pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss.  
That was all the confirmation Thor needed to give. He grinned, humming when Bruce's hands wandered lower…

* * *

When Bruce walked into the kitchen, he was sleepy and his hair was messed up. The rest of the team (minus Thor) were there. Steve passed him a mug of coffee when he sat at the table."

Thanks." Bruce mumbled.

"Did anyone hear something last night, around eleven?" Tony suddenly asked.  
"Yeah, I think I did," Clint agreed. "Groaning sounds, right?"  
"Yeah, something like that." Tony confirmed.  
Bruce put his face in his hands, knowing exactly what they'd heard.  
"I didn't hear anything," Steve said. "But then, I'm on a different floor."  
"What about you, Bruce? Hear anything?" Nat asked, leaning on the table.  
Bruce felt his heart race as he started to panic a little. Thankfully, he was saved by Thor coming in, grinning.  
"Good morning, friends!" he boomed, cheerfully.  
"Morning, Point Break!" Tony relied. "Sleep well?"  
"Very well, thank you." Thor told him.  
With the mysterious sounds of the night seemingly forgotten, the morning went on as usual.

* * *

At about lunchtime, Bruce managed to catch up to Thor.

"Thor, I thought you said your rooms had soundproof walls." he quietly said.  
"They do." Thor indignantly replied.  
"How do you explain half the team being able to hear us, then?" Bruce demanded.  
Thor's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.  
" _What?_ " he breathed.  
"Tony and Clint were talking about hearing groans." Bruce clarified in a small voice.  
"I was told they were soundproof walls," Thor said, before dropping his eyes to Bruce's feet. "I'm… I am deeply sorry."  
Bruce's gaze softened. Gently, he held Thor's arm.  
"It's fine," he told Thor reassuringly. "You were misinformed. I can understand that."  
However, Thor still looked crestfallen, so Bruce used a finger to tilt the god's head slightly. Sliding a hand into Thor's hair and using the other to balance against his chest, Bruce softly pressed his lips to Thor's. Finally relaxed, Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him close as he kissed back.  
"Knew it." Tony said after a moment.  
Bruce jumped away from Thor. Tony was smirking at Clint, who had his arms crossed and wore an exasperated expression on his face. Thor and Bruce let their eyes meet.


End file.
